priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hi Lo
Hi Lo is a grocery item game with products that are high and products that are low. It's up to the contestant to find the high ones to win. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items and is asked to select what they think are the three highest-priced items and their prices are revealed and placed in the Hi row. Then, the lowest-priced of the items in the Hi row is kept and the remaining three items' prices are checked and placed in the Lo row. If all three remaining items are priced lower than the least expensive of the selected items, the contestant wins a prize. History *The first and possibly second playings of Hi-Lo had different rules. The contestant selected an item, its price was revealed and then they guessed whether it was one of the three more expensive items or one of the three less expensive items; this continued until either all six items were correctly placed or a mistake was discovered. *There have been three Hi-Lo sets. The first one was orange-colored (matching the colors of the show's first set) and lasted five years. The second one was white and clear and was introduced on June 12, 1978 (#2861D). The third and current set, introduced on October 26, 1990 (#7765D), is blue and still in use. *Until May 15, 2008 (#4334K), the game would be wheeled out on stage by two Barker's Beauties in front of Contestants' Row and the main prize was shown after the grocery items and the gameplay was described (a similar case that was originally with the Grocery Game), though on September 22, 1997 (#0451K) playing, the prize description was read before the grocery items due to Bob interacting with contestant John. Since then, the game has been moved behind The Giant Price Tag and revealed after the main prize has been described like any other pricing game. *On October 25, 2013 (#6465K, aired out of order on October 11), a contestant named Amber Corral won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the third slot. *On March 25, 2016 (#7465K, College Rivals), there's a trip to the Final Four in Houston, Texas worth $5,119. A contestant named Melanie Brown (Auburn) lost it, causing Adam Englehard (Alabama) to win $1,000. * On January 17, 2018 (#8173K, aired out of order on February 7), Drew and contestant Russell Light were standing in front of Contestant's Row while the prize displayed behind Door #2 was being described, and afterward, one of the models wheeled out the game to be played at Center Stage. * On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during Big Money Week, Hi-Lo was played for $10,000, but unfortunately, it was lost. *On January 7, 2019 (#8571K), contestant Daniel Weissenhofer won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. Trivia *This is the first pricing game to display its name on the game's prop. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 66. *Hi Lo was one of four pricing games seen on the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 18, 2007 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 7, 2007 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). Appearances outside of The Price Is Right A MadTV parody of The Price Is Right in 2002 featured a contestant playing a very abbreviated version of Hi-Lo with four products. The set used was reminiscent of the latest version of the game. International versions On the British version hosted by Bruce Forsyth, this was played with similar gameplay, but two bonus prizes were offered and the contestant chose the prize they would like most if won. Pictures HiLo 1.jpg|The 1970s Hi-Lo set. This is from July 13, 1973 (#0455D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. HiLo 2.jpg|The 1980s Hi-Lo set. HiLo 3.jpg|The 1990s Hi-Lo set. Hilo.png Hi.png 4jeiOi5.gif|Custom designed Hi-Lo set. Premiere Playing (April 9, 1973, #0321D) hilopremiere1.jpg hilopremiere2.jpg hilopremiere3.jpg hilopremiere4.jpg hilopremiere5.jpg hilopremiere6.jpg hilopremiere7.jpg hilopremiere8.jpg hilopremiere9.jpg hilopremiere10.jpg hilopremiere11.jpg hilopremiere12.jpg|The Tootsie Pop drops have to be less than 49¢ for her to win. hilopremiere13.jpg|Unfortunately, it was not. hilopremiere14.jpg From October 26, 1973 (#0605D) Hilo (10-26-1973) 1.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 2.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 3.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 4.jpg|First, she picks the Colgate toothpaste and says that belongs in the Hi row. Hilo (10-26-1973) 5.jpg|Next, she picks the chicken chow mein and says that belongs in the Hi row. Hilo (10-26-1973) 6.jpg|And finally, she picks the tuna and puts that in the Hi row. Hilo (10-26-1973) 7.jpg|Everything has to be less than 59 cents. Hilo (10-26-1973) 8.jpg|Unfortunately, the tootsie rolls were 69 cents. That should've been in the Hi row instead of the tuna. Hilo (10-26-1973) 9.jpg|The price of the yams is 39 cents and the salad dressing is 34 cents. Hi Lo for a Race Prep Hi-Jumper RS Sand Buggy (April 15, 1975, #1372D) hilohijumpersandbuggy1.jpg hilohijumpersandbuggy2.jpg hilohijumpersandbuggy3.jpg|First, she picks the Pam cooking spray. hilohijumpersandbuggy4.jpg|Next, she picks the Wella Balsam shampoo. hilohijumpersandbuggy5.jpg|Third, she picks the Lady Borden ice cream. hilohijumpersandbuggy6.jpg|Everything has to be less than 85¢. hilohijumpersandbuggy7.jpg|Unfortunately, the Super Elastic Bubble Plastic toy was 99¢. hilohijumpersandbuggy8.jpg|The 2pk Stewart Torpedo sandwiches were $1.24. hilohijumpersandbuggy9.jpg|And, the Reed's hard candies were $1.19. hilohijumpersandbuggy10.jpg Hi Lo for 4 Indian Motorcycles (September 12, 1975, #1585D, aired out of order on September 10) hiloindianmotorcycles1.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles2.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles3.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles4.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles5.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles6.jpg|Everything has to be less than 85¢. hiloindianmotorcycles7.jpg hiloindianmotorcycles8.jpg|The moth ice was 79¢. hiloindianmotorcycles9.jpg|And, the chicken chow mein was $1.60. hiloindianmotorcycles10.jpg Hi Lo for a Dune Buggy (November 23, 1981, #4281D) hilodunebuggy1.jpg hilodunebuggy2.jpg hilodunebuggy3.jpg|If she wins the dune buggy, she will also get a $350 Sears gift certificate. hilodunebuggy4.jpg hilodunebuggy5.jpg hilodunebuggy6.jpg hilodunebuggy7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $1.10. hilodunebuggy8.jpg hilodunebuggy9.jpg hilodunebuggy10.jpg hilodunebuggy11.jpg Hi Lo for an Addictor 190 Deluxe Sport Boat (February 11, 1986, #5992D) hiloaddictor190boat1.jpg hiloaddictor190boat2.jpg hiloaddictor190boat3.jpg hiloaddictor190boat4.jpg hiloaddictor190boat5.jpg hiloaddictor190boat6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $1.75. hiloaddictor190boat7.jpg hiloaddictor190boat8.jpg hiloaddictor190boat9.jpg hiloaddictor190boat10.jpg hiloaddictor190boat11.jpg From December 5, 1986 (#6295D) Hilo (12-5-1986) 1.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 2.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 3.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 4.jpg|First, she picks the press-on nails which is $5.99. Hilo (12-5-1986) 5.jpg|Next, she picks the coricidin which is $2.36. hilo (12-5-1986) 6.jpg|And finally, she picks the lotion which is $3.90. hilo (12-5-1986) 7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.36. hilo (12-5-1986) 8.jpg|The Hershey Kisses is $1.88. hilo (12-5-1986) 9.jpg|The ramen noodles is 55 cents. hilo (12-5-1986) 10.jpg|The beer nuts is 89 cents. She is a winner! hilo (12-5-1986) 11.jpg Hi Lo for a Ford Festiva (October 30, 1992, #8555D) hilofordfestiva1.jpg hilofordfestiva2.jpg hilofordfestiva3.jpg hilofordfestiva4.jpg hilofordfestiva5.jpg hilofordfestiva6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $1.89. hilofordfestiva7.jpg hilofordfestiva8.jpg hilofordfestiva9.jpg hilofordfestiva10.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) hilo (6-11-2007) 1.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 2.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 3.jpg|The Cortaid is $9.99. Good choice. hilo (6-11-2007) 4.jpg|The Clog Blaster is $6.99. Another good choice. hilo (6-11-2007) 5.jpg|The Ziploc bags are $2.79. This looks like trouble. hilo (6-11-2007) 6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.79. hilo (6-11-2007) 7.jpg|The Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup is $1.07. So we're OK there. hilo (6-11-2007) 8.jpg|The Dole peaches are $2.15. So we're OK there. hilo (6-11-2007) 9.jpg|Unfortunately, the NesQuik powder is $4.39. And that's the end of the game. hilo (6-11-2007) 10.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 18, 2007, #4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008) hilo_(1-2-2008)_1.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 2.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 3.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 4.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 5.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $6.99. hilo (1-2-2008) 7.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 8.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 9.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 10.jpg Hi Lo for a Ford Mustang (December 21, 2009, #4961K) hilofordmustang1.jpg hilofordmustang2.jpg hilofordmustang3.jpg hilofordmustang4.jpg hilofordmustang5.jpg hilofordmustang6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.99. hilofordmustang7.jpg hilofordmustang8.jpg hilofordmustang9.jpg hilofordmustang10.jpg hilofordmustang11.jpg hilofordmustang12.jpg Hi Lo for a 1967 Camaro (February 17, 2012, #5845K) hilo1967camaro1.jpg hilo1967camaro2.jpg hilo1967camaro3.jpg hilo1967camaro4.jpg hilo1967camaro5.jpg hilo1967camaro6.jpg|Everything has be be less than $7.99 hilo1967camaro7.jpg hilo1967camaro8.jpg hilo1967camaro9.jpg hilo1967camaro10.jpg hilo1967camaro11.jpg Blind Contestant Plays Hi Lo (October 12, 2012, #6045K, aired out of order on October 26) Hiloblindcontestant1.jpg Hiloblindcontestant2.jpg Hiloblindcontestant3.jpg|The price of the gold bond is $6.99. Hiloblindcontestant4.jpg Hiloblindcontestant5.jpg Hiloblindcontestant6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $3.99. Hiloblindcontestant7.jpg Hiloblindcontestant8.jpg Hiloblindcontestant9.jpg Hiloblindcontestant10.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts Hi Lo (April 1, 2014, #6682K) hilocraigferguson1.jpg hilocraigferguson2.jpg hilocraigferguson3.jpg hilocraigferguson4.jpg hilocraigferguson5.jpg hilocraigferguson6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.49. hilocraigferguson7.jpg hilocraigferguson8.jpg hilocraigferguson9.jpg hilocraigferguson10.jpg hilocraigferguson11.jpg Hi Lo for Wedding Planner Services, a 4-Hour Photo Booth Rental, and a 4-Hour Limo Service for 20 People (February 13, 2015, #7005K) hilorockweddinglimo1.jpg hilorockweddinglimo2.jpg hilorockweddinglimo3.jpg hilorockweddinglimo4.jpg hilorockweddinglimo5.jpg hilorockweddinglimo6.jpg hilorockweddinglimo7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.49. hilorockweddinglimo8.jpg hilorockweddinglimo9.jpg hilorockweddinglimo10.jpg hilorockweddinglimo11.jpg hilorockweddinglimo12.jpg hilorockweddinglimo13.jpg Hi Lo for a Rockwood Premiere Camping Trailer and Camping Gear (June 17, 2016, #7585K) hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer1.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer2.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer3.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer4.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer5.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer6.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.99. hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer8.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer9.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer10.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer11.jpg hilorockwoodhardtoppopuptrailer12.jpg Denea Plays Hi Lo with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) hilojuliebowen1.jpg hilojuliebowen2.jpg hilojuliebowen3.jpg hilojuliebowen4.jpg hilojuliebowen5.jpg hilojuliebowen6.jpg hilojuliebowen7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $4.99. hilojuliebowen8.jpg hilojuliebowen9.jpg hilojuliebowen10.jpg hilojuliebowen11.jpg hilojuliebowen12.jpg hilojuliebowen13.jpg hilojuliebowen14.jpg Hi Lo for $10,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) hilo10k1.jpg hilo10k2.jpg hilo10k3.jpg hilo10k4.jpg hilo10k5.jpg hilo10k6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $4.29. hilo10k7.jpg hilo10k8.jpg hilo10k9.jpg hilo10k10.jpg 11-Year Old Contestant Plays Hi Lo (March 21, 2018, #8263K) hilotween1.jpg hilotween2.jpg hilotween3.jpg hilotween4.jpg hilotween5.jpg hilotween6.jpg hilotween7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.19. hilotween8.jpg hilotween9.jpg hilotween10.jpg hilotween11.jpg hilotween12.jpg hilotween13.jpg Johnnie's Automatic Dismissal (October 16, 2018, #8452K) hilojohnnie1.jpg hilojohnnie2.jpg hilojohnnie3.jpg hilojohnnie4.jpg hilojohnnie5.jpg|Uh oh. hilojohnnie6.jpg hilojohnnie7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $1.29. hilojohnnie8.jpg|The spray cheese is $5.69. hilojohnnie9.jpg|The pasta salad is $2.99. hilojohnnie10.jpg|The gift wrap tape is $4.49. hilojohnnie11.jpg Daniel's $20,000 PCH Win (January 7, 2019, #8571K) hilopch2019-1.jpg hilopch2019-2.jpg hilopch2019-3.jpg hilopch2019-4.jpg hilopch2019-5.jpg hilopch2019-6.jpg hilopch2019-7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.19. hilopch2019-8.jpg hilopch2019-9.jpg hilopch2019-10.jpg hilopch2019-11.jpg hilopch2019-12.jpg hilopch2019-13.jpg hilopch2019-14.jpg Hi Lo for Concerts & Dinners Around the World (February 8, 2019, #8615K) hiloworldwideconcerts1.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts2.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts3.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts4.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts5.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts6.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $6.19. hiloworldwideconcerts8.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts9.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts10.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts11.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts12.jpg hiloworldwideconcerts13.jpg Hi Lo for a Viking 1706 XLS Camping Trailer and Camping Equipment (February 20, 2019, #8633K, aired out of order on May 29) hilovikingtrailer1.jpg hilovikingtrailer2.jpg hilovikingtrailer3.jpg hilovikingtrailer4.jpg hilovikingtrailer5.jpg hilovikingtrailer6.jpg hilovikingtrailer7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $4.99. hilovikingtrailer8.jpg hilovikingtrailer9.jpg hilovikingtrailer10.jpg hilovikingtrailer11.jpg hilovikingtrailer12.jpg hilovikingtrailer13.jpg hilovikingtrailer14.jpg Preschool Hi Lo (March 18, 2019, #8671K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) preschoolhilo1.jpg preschoolhilo2.jpg preschoolhilo3.jpg preschoolhilo4.jpg preschoolhilo5.jpg preschoolhilo6.jpg preschoolhilo7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.29. preschoolhilo8.jpg preschoolhilo9.jpg preschoolhilo10.jpg preschoolhilo11.jpg preschoolhilo12.jpg preschoolhilo13.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck